


Cute little Davekat thing

by Thief_0f_heart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Friends to Lovers, Karkat has kind of a feminine body shape in this one, M/M, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, davekat - Freeform, like lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thief_0f_heart/pseuds/Thief_0f_heart
Summary: Basically, this is Dave is swooning over Karkat until he finally does something about it.





	Cute little Davekat thing

“OH GREAT... JUST THE DOUCHE-BAG I WANTED TO SEE.” Karkat grimaced as he walked into the meteor’s common room only to discover, _whoop-de-do_ , Dave fucking Strider. Dave glanced up at the sound of footsteps, only to be met with an annoyed expression and grey skin. He rolled his eyes behind his shades, glancing back down at the book he'd been reading, and shut it. Fuck knows he wouldn't be able to continue with Karkat here, since he wanted to bother him so much. It was annoying half the time, endearing the other half. Confusing the other half... If that made sense with three halves. “Well, hello to you too,” Dave drawls, letting in some of his Texan accent find it’s way into his words. Karkat grumbled some and shuffled past Dave to the bookshelf, bending over and looking for one of his troll romance novels. Dave watched as he moved, his eyes falling to Karkat’s surprisingly plump rump. Karkat's ass was quite round and soft looking but at the same time, it wasn't fat. It was the perfect size and damn, Dave couldn't help but let his eyes explore the rest of Karkat. He took in how Karkat was ever so slightly chubby, not fat and not a stick. He had a slightly smaller than average waist and his hips were a little wide, just drawing more attention to his perfect ass. Karkat's skinny jeans fit him perfectly and his sweater was oversized. It was actually kinda cute. Suddenly Karkat turned around and looked at Dave with an eyebrow raised, "WHAT?" Dave smirked, "I noticed you've got sumpin' on that vantass of yours, you should shake it off" Karkat furrowed his brows and started swinging his hips to the side before stiffening, his face going red. "YOU PERVERT" He scoffed as Dave chuckled. Karkat plopped into a chair that was diagonal to Dave, giving the blond boy a clear look at the troll's face, and began reading his novel. Dave studied Karkat's face as he read, How it relaxed and his lips mouthed the words. Karkat had gorgeously plump lips, but not too plump. They were perfect... just like the rest of him seemed to be. He had these adorable freckles that dusted his face, Dave just wanted to try and count every one of them. Dave's eyes drifted up to Karkat's eyes, he couldn't see them as well as he would have liked, but he could see them well enough to notice how some of the grey was being replaced with red. He could also see his dark, long eyelashes. His eyes kept moving up to the top of Karkat's head. To his hair which was somehow messy yet neat, As if the world just wanted to confuse him, and Karkat's horns. His horns were smaller than the rest of the trolls, but it seemed to fit Karkat. Dave let out a silent sigh and ran a hand through his hair. _wow_ , he was seriously head over heels for this stupid angry short lousy goddamned pretty boy troll.

It had been a few weeks since that revelation of Dave's and he hadn't stopped noticing all the little things Karkat did when they hung out or were even just in the same room. Because in reality, he sort of loves Karkat. Dave had decided to do something about this. He walked into Karkat's room, without knocking. He never knocked. They had nothing to hide. Karkat looked up from where he was reading on the human bed Dave had convinced him to get, "HEY, LOSER." Karkat said, barely looking up from his book before he closed it and stood up, walking over to Dave who took a deep breath before speaking, "Date me," Dave said plainly, as he stood before Karkat, towering at an intimidating one head taller than him. Karkat raised an eyebrow and let out a soft little, "PARDON?" "You heard me. Date me." Dave shrugged as if it was the most natural thing to suggest. Before Karkat could respond or even fully comprehend what Dave had just said the taller boy's whole composure changed from confident to timid, "I mean, you are an amazing leader. I could never be a leader. You are determined, and you never give up. You try so hard, and you had to go through so much. And I love you for it. I love you and I know you're probably going to reject me, but I-" Karkat cut him off with a loud laugh. Dave bit the inside of his cheek and closed his eyes, waiting for the rejection he was expecting. Instead, he received a small peck on his lips. "OF COURSE I'LL DATE YOU, DORK. I LOVE YOU TOO." Dave just stood there with his mouth open for a few seconds before he pulled Karkat into a hug and kiss at the same time causing both of them to smile and their stomachs to fill with butterflies. Because, really, Dave was in love with Karkat and Meanwhile, Karkat was very much in love with Dave. 

**Author's Note:**

> I personally think this is adorable... UwU


End file.
